rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Ragnar Foryx
|text1 = Humanoid |item2 = |text2 = Vampyre}} Theo is a vyreling of the Foryx Coven played by FallenNinja4. He was sired by Mathus Mortyga-Foryx. His favored combat method is shadow magic or sciomancy. Description Physical Appearance Theo is usually seen wearing dark clothing, ranging from either robes to clothing of Morytanian middle-class, and a ring representing his servitude to Mathus. He often carries magical gear, including vials for hematomancy, a spellbook for rituals and complex wards, and a notebook for general notes on various things. In his humanoid form, he is 5' 8" tall, 148 lbs., and has thick black hair with a full beard on his pale face. His skin has not a single mark or blemish, and his ears are slightly pointed. He also has striking blue Foryx eyes and the scent of mist and rain, both of which he retains in his vampyre form. His vampyre form has black, leathery skin, and 2.5-inch talons that resemble obsidian. His height becomes 5'10", and his wingspan is 16.5 feet. His fangs are 1.8 inches long and make his facial appearance as a vyre very menacing. Personality Since he first became a vampyre, Theo wanted to gain more magical power within himself. He trys to learn every aspect of Vampyric and runic magic he can, and practices it continuously. He will gladly take anything that could make him into a more powerful vampyre, however he will not betray the Foryx. He does not question the power of his better vampyres, respects his elders greatly, and based on his experience believes that betraying high-ranking individuals is pointless. Skills and Abilities Sciomancy- Theo's prefered method of magic, particularly because it is the one he can apply the most universally as a vampyre.He uses it to create barriers, create corrosive shadow spells, activate wards, and to hinder the vision of opponents. Hematomancy- Though Theo is very capable of using blood magic, he does not prefer it due to the fact it has a lot of requirements to cast. He primarily uses it to draw blood, create blood barrages, and to repair wounds. Enchantments and Warding- Theo spent hundreds of years studying warding and enchantments since glyph magic was one of the few things he could cast without resources as a juvenile. He can create several glyphs with different effects, though most of his glyphs require time to create. He is also capable of enchanting objects with special effects, given the proper resources. Aquamancy- ''Theo spent his entire life as a human studying it. He has a great amount of skill with water magic now, though he tends not to use it because of lack of resources. ''Knowledge- Theo spent a lot of his free time studying in the Archives of Solace as a vampyre, and in his human life he researched various fields as a free lance wizard. He knows a great deal about magic, beasts, and ancient scripture. He has particular knowledge regarding scripture on Hallowvale, having studied it for a long time as a wizard. Physical Combat- Theo has little training in hand-to-hand combat, and was only proficient with staves and wands as weapons before. While he can put up a decent fight with his claws, he avoids hand-to-hand as much as he can. History Human Years Theo grew up in Varrock, where his parents Rae and Jon Ragnar encouraged him to study magic to build up a career for himself. He was able to cast basic water spells at the age of 16, and continued his personal education in water magic for another 15 years. After he was confident enough of his magical capabilities, he started doing private research contracts for other people. These research contracts ranged from creating water spells, finding artifacts, building magical defenses, and various other projects. He lived a happy life as a free-lance wizard, passionate about his work and meeting new people in different places. His most important contract for his magical knowledge however came a year before he became a vampyre. He was asked to find valuable Icyenic artifacts from Hallowvale, artifacts that contained a large amount of magical power. He spent months trying to find out if anything survived the destruction of Hallowvale, and according to his resources a Morytanian tomb still contained some of the artifacts he was looking for. Once he found this out after his long months of researching, he scrounged up as much gold as he could so he could hire a guide and transit to Paterdomus. The Encounter with the Foryx Once Theo found the tomb, he noticed that there were red markings which represented Drakan's house written and placed throughout the tomb. Despite this, he was convinced that artifacts could be hidden deep within the tomb, and he pressed on with his guide. Whenever they got to what looked like a throne room, however, Theo's party was attacked by a vampyre named Vacua. Vacua killed Theo's guide and pinned him to the ground before he could cast any magic to defend himself. He questioned Theo's presence in the tomb of a Vyrelord. Theo managed to cough up an explaination stating he was looking for artifacts from Hallowvale before Mathus arrived. Mathus sent Vacua away and attacked Theo telepathically. Theo only resisted a few minutes before his mind caved in, after which Mathus started changing his memories. He managed to convince Theo that he killed the guide and erased any memory of him entering Morytania or seeing Mathus and Vacua. At that point he sent Theo into the Archives, where he started his life as a newly turned Vampyre. Vampyric Youth A week after he was captured, Mathus gave him his job as an assistant to the archivists where he would write, copy, and move books and scrolls. Though Theo's memories of being human were hazy as a juvenile, he still knew his love and fondness for magic, and because of that he studied in Mathus's Library whenever he could. He continuously took notes in a personal spellbook he managed to make, and practiced spellwork daily. He spent half a century studying wards and glyph magic, mastering it in what would have been most of an average wizard's lifetime. He then started practicing shadow magic. When he became a juvinate, he was capable of performing mid-level combat spells with shadow, as well as activating his wards with shadow magic. He even constructed a splitbark wand that allowed him to cast spells more freely. He wanted more, however, and after all his time privately studying, he decided he needed a teacher. The Teachings of Mathus '-Based off of actual roleplay-' Theo spotted Mathus inside of the Castle Foryx auditorium, silently reading a book while other vampyres carried out their duties. Theo walked over to him, but before he could say a greeting Mathus spoke without veering his gaze from his book. "What is it that you need, Theodore?" Theo hesitated before speaking, surprised for a moment that Mathus knew he was there. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, my Lord." "Come, take a seat." Mathus closed his book. Theo did as Mathus asked. "Now," Mathus said, his gaze shifting to a pair of arguing vyre in front of him. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Theo glanced at the vyre for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if there was someplace I could go to where I could be tutored in magic." One of the vyre in front of him, a member of the Watch, threatened the other with his spear. "There are many vyre who could teach you about shadow and blood magic, however their methods involve a brutish manner, which leave out the deeper elements of magic. Few of them know of the New Spellbook, and they only know some of the combat spells from the Ancient spellbook." Another vyre walked over to the two to investigate the conflict and end it. "There is however some knowledge that is at your disposal." Theo looked at Mathus. "What sort of knowledge did you have in mind, my Lord?" "Why, the knowledge of magic, of course. There are also some tutors that I have access to that are not open to the public," Mathus turned to face Theo now. "I happen to be one of them." Theo bowed his head. "I would be honored if you taught me, my Lord." Mathus looked back to the group of vyre, who were now all arguing with each other. "Meet me on the Castle roof at the hour of the Wolf." '' Theo met with Mathus a few hours later to begin training with magic. Mathus stood alongside a group of vampyres, Vacua being one of them, and four covered cages, lying beside respective targets. Mathus had also set out an array of magical items: crystals containing minor shadow spells, blood vials for Hematomancy, jewelry to give Theo the capability of casting blood and shadow magic freely without runes, an ivory wand decorated with symbols neatly burned into its sides, and a black belt designed to carry it all. ''Theo's splitbark wand rested on the table as he put on the superior magical gear Mathus had set out for him. He looked to Mathus when he was finished. "How would you like me to begin, my Lord?" Mathus nodded to a couple of vampyres that unveiled the first cage, containing an angry vyre chained in silvithril. "Does he look familiar to you?" Theo squinted at the vyre, who was still dressed as one of the Watch. "He's the vampyre that was threatening another, isn't he?" Mathus nodded. "Correct. Though that is not his only crime. He has been caught stealing blood tithes from the stores of Castle Foryx. I want you to practice shadow magic on him." Theo would hesitate, unsure of harming another member of his coven, but then drew the ivory wand and stood before the target. The vyre yelled angrily as Mathus's vampyres chained him too it. Mathus turned his back to Theo, facing the targets. "I want you to charge a shadow spell and fire it, but stop it before it hits the target and bring it back into you. Then throw it back with increased power." Theo nodded, then charged shadow energy from his ring into himself, then into the wand. He fired a stream of shadow from it, at the vyre. The vyre stopped yelling, silently staring at the writhing tendrils of shadow that stopped inches away from his face. Theo would pull the spell back, conccentrating it into a ball at the tip of the wand and charging the spell further. Vacua then stepped next to the target. He fired several orbs of shadow at Theo. Theo saw this and instinctively unleashed the spell as a wave to deflect the incoming orbs. The orbs split, half of them consumed in the the blast while the other halves managed to avoid it and continued on their path toward him. Theo immediately raised a shadow barrier to defend himself, but after the orbs collided with the wall, the ivory wand shattered at the tip, and the barrier collapsed. Theo looked in horror at the destruction of the wand and turned to look at Mathus, who stood unmoving the whole time. "You must expect an attack to come from anywhere and you must prepare for it," Mathus said before signaling a juvenile to approach. "You did well in retaliation however, even though that wand was rigged." The juvenile approached Theo, carring a black pillow with another wand resting on top of it. "This one is not." Theo gazed at the beautiful new wand before him, made of dark wood with a dragonhide grip at its handle, covered with sapphires, and emitting an aura of power. "Don't lose it," Mathus said. "It is increadibly valuable." Theo reverently picked up the wand, the old one dropping to the ground and crumbling to dust. Mathus faced Theo. "Now try again, only don't hold back this time." Theo nodded and charged another shadow spell into the new wand, which accepted his energy far more than the previous wand. He then unleashed the full power of the spell at the vyre's chest, killing him slowly as shadow dug into him and penetrated through his veins. Theo released the spell, pushing himself near exhaustion and gasping for air as he placed his hands on his knees. Mathus looked to the petrified vampyre on the target. "Impressive. Brutal, but impressive." He looked back to Theo. "Would you like to take a break or continue on?" "I would...like...to continue..." He stood back up, his breath steadying. Mathus nodded. "Good." He clapped his hands, signalling for the next cage to be revealed. A vyre sat inside of this one as well, whom Theo recognized to be the vyre that was threatened by the other one. The vyre spat insults at his capturers until he saw the petrified form of the other vyre. He stared at Theo, now terrified. "I want you to now practice Hematomancy on this one, which involves manipulating blood by drawing it from some source like one of those vials or an open wound. Some of the most skilled vampyres can draw blood from surface blood vessels or from sensitive openings like the nose, ears, and mouth. Of course, you can't do those things, but you can still use blood to your advantage." Theo looked in horror at the caged vampyre. "W-What crime did this vyre commit, my Lord?" "Ah, he was caught theiving tithes as well, oddly enough. Why don't we just get on with this?" Theo ended that lesson killing another two vyre after the second one, all of whom being present at the arguement that was before Mathus and Theo earlier. Though he had come further with vampyric magic than he ever had before, he had a guilty conscience over the Foryx vampyres he killled. Though Mathus claimed they had commited crimes, Theo felt that killing them wasn't the right thing to do for the sake of the Foryx coven. Current Whereabouts *Theo has been tasked by Lothorian Foryx himself to assist Mathus with researching the art of Divination. He is currently learning how to use it to create portents. *Theo is preparing for a massive attack that has been planned by the Foryx for weeks. Family Tree Immediate Family *Jon Earth-Tamer Ragnar: Father - Deceased - Old Age. *Rae Mildred Ragnar: Mother - Deceased - Heart attack after the death of Jon Ragnar. *Garth Fire-Breather Ragnar: Grandfather - Deceased - Died in battle defending a Caravan from Bandits *Maeb Gwendolen Ragnar: Grandmother - Deceased - Old Age Vampiric Family/Close Relations *Mathus Mortyga Foryx: Sire - Alive Additional Facts *Theo's last name, "Ragnar" is Fremennik. He inherited it from his great grandfather, Oric Earth-Feeder Ragnar who was banished from the Fremennik tribe for using runic magic to grow crops quickly. *Theo's name out of character is based off of FallenNinja4's very first mage character, who was discontinued. The two characters are not the same. *Memories of Theo's past as a water mage trigger whenever he is around a large body of water, particularly memories surrounding water magic. Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Foryx Category:Vampyre Category:Dark Magic user Category:Modern Magic user